


Everything is Alright

by ReadingBlueWolf



Series: Three Card Monte [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBlueWolf/pseuds/ReadingBlueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you let me win, Charles?" *Complete*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Alright

Flashes of Chitauri and superheroes lit the screen. A blond man with a hammer was seen fighting a dark-haired man on Stark Tower. For most of the day, these images and others consisting of candle light vigils had plastered television screens.

"I tire of this footage. I would rather not have access to the news at all, Charles."

The man across from him smiled, his blue eyes never leaving the black and white chessboard on the glass table. "They are simply rerunning this in memoranda of those who lost their lives."

"Those who are dealing with this should be allowed their peace."

Charles moved a white wooden bishop and then looked up. "Are you implying you care for them, Erik?"

"For Homo sapiens? They are to be looked after as a dog needs to be."

"You did state that you wanted them to have peace."

Erik turned back to the screen. An image of a team was being shown. "Who are these do-gooders? They seem absurd in their odd outfits."

"They call themselves the Avengers."

"The Avengers. That is an original title, Charles. Much like your X-men. Very creative."

"We should be teaming up with those ones who term themselves heroes. We could protect many lives from the next tragedy."

"You think they can protect people? Have we been looking at the same team? One has a hammer, another turns into a giant green oaf, a third walks around in a giant metal suit, and then there is one that fires arrows at his opponents. Arrows, Charles. And those have metal in them. He might as well beg for mercy from me now."

"They do work as a team."

"So did the French and look how that turned out."

Charles shook his head. "I do not believe that your issue is their name. You've never been fond of the holidays, Erik. Why is that?"

"What is there to celebrate, Charles? Peace and joy? Homo sapiens destroy any hopes of that immediately with their wars and segregation. They view the world like Lego blocks; everything can be rebuilt at no cost. They miss out on the reality of life."

"And what would that be?"

Erik moved a black rook forward on the board. He looked up to meet Charles' eyes. "You cannot rebuild what you destroy. You cannot destroy a building in hopes of rebuilding it back to the same as it was before. You cannot destroy a life and hope to replace that person. Life doesn't afford those luxuries."

Charles nodded slowly as if coming to a conclusion, and his blue eyes turned toward the board. He studied the pieces still in play. "I understand that life does not afford second chances to all."

Erik paused momentarily. He had not meant to make Charles think of his handicapped state. He shook his head and watched as the man moved another piece.

"I know you cared for your mother greatly," Charles said after a few minutes. "I also know she was stolen from you too soon."

Erik stiffened slightly. "This has nothing—"

"When you lose someone you love, it makes the holidays extremely tough. That person is not there to take delight in what you have done, nor speak with you about life. Everyone around you is spending time with those they love, and you're left wondering why you're the one that misses out on those simple joys."

"Stop, Charles."

The blue eyes looked up at him; kind, yet piercing. "She's still with you. You don't feel it, but she never leaves you. She's imprinted in your memory and your heart. She's spent every Chanukah, every holiday, every day of your life right next to you. And despite the choices you've made at times, Erik, she is proud of you. How could she not be?"

Charles moved one last white pawn on the board, before pushing back on his wheel chair and moving toward the door. Erik looked down at the board and a brow rose slightly.

"Why did you let me win, Charles?"

He stopped before exiting the cell. "Sometimes beings need a victory or two to know they can win; that the world is not against them. And sometimes people need to be reminded they have a friend who cares, despite all the evils they think they have caused. Everyone is human in the end, even mutants. We all need to know someone cares."

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Darkin520 and Tune4Toons for looking this over for me.


End file.
